The Best Girlfriend
by sanjana tsukiyomi black
Summary: Ikuto is on his way to his orchestra with his father, and one of his fellow vioin players asks him what makes Amu the best girlfriend in the world. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**Sanjana: Hey Hey Hey! **

**Ikuto: oh. Your back.**

**Amu: Sanjana! What took you so long?**

**Sanjana: First of all, In case you didn't hear, or read, I deleted my other two stories. However, my two good friends Hinata2413 and balabalanceh are continuing my story. I look forward to reading their artistic point of view, but truthfully am glad to pass them on. This is like turning over a new leaf.**

**Ikuto: Blah Blah Blah. Stop with all this stupid talking. Let's get on with the story. **

**Sanjana: I think you guys are forgetting something.**

**Amu: Oh yeah. Sanjana doesn't own anything or anyone.**

(Ikuto's POV)

I was on my way to the orchestra with my dad. I found him five years later right under my nose. I couldn't believe my stupidity. He was right here in Japan getting a good laugh out of my misery. After punching him a couple times, I forgave him for leaving my family. As soon as I came back, I was all ready to beg Amu to forgive me. I was surprised that she was waiting for me. I was sad that she gave me the cold shoulder for a while, but after about a week I couldn't take it anymore and just kissed her. Her exact words were "what took you so long?" We've been going out for about a year and a half.

They were the best years of my life, and I was hoping that we would make this a permanent thing. I had already asked Amu to live with me in my house a year after we started dating, so I was used to having her around. I was thinking of stopping by Tiffany's on my way home from practice. Nobody knew about this but my father, the whole orchestra, Utau, Kukai, Yaya, Nagi, Rima, Kairi, Tadase, and even Lulu. So basically everyone but Amu. I glanced the clock in my car and noticed that I was ten minutes late. My dad is so going to kill me, but it was worth it.

Let's just say that the romantic dinner that Amu set up last night was very very very affective. I was kind of excited for tonight because I promised myself that I would ask her to marry me tonight right before we went to bed. It wasn't that special, but Amu was a simple girl. I finally arrived at my orchestra practice around fifteen minutes late. I was only hoping that dad won't keep me back late.

As I entered the practice room, all eyes were on me. I chose to ignore all this eyes and went to my seat. I quietly sat down and took my violin out. When I was ready in position, the guy in the front tapped the stick on the podium and the musicians started playing. Frankly, I didn't need to come to the practices because I practice so much at home because Amu demands that I play whatever I learned recently. Right now, I could play this piece in my sleep. The practice went by really fast. It was just playing the same song over and over again. I was just taking my break while the other instruments try to get the right notes. Another man named Kai who was equally talented as me came to me and asked

"Dude! Why were you so late?"

"Amu and I were having some fun last night" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Oh, I have a question." Kai said tentatively.

"Shoot." I said while fixing one of my violin strings.

"What makes Amu such an awesome girlfriend?" Kai asked. I stared at Kai kind of strangely.

"Well, first, she's so caring and is willing to do anything for what she believes is right." I said with a sparkle in my eye.

_Amu and I were taking a walk through the park with our hands swinging between us. Our relationship was just starting out and I had to make things perfect. I was pretty whipped already. She was telling me how her senior year in high school was going. Apparently her outside character was still there, but people were more open with her. I had bought her some ice cream. We were just walking through park minding our own business when we heard the sounds of a high school boy bullying a little kid. Amu instantly snapped her head to the commotion to look at what happened. _

_ The high school kid was yelling at the kid for something pretty stupid, and the little kid was standing there with tears in his eyes. The older kid had his two buddies flanking him. I looked to my right to see where Amu was and she was gone. Amu was heading towards the two boys with her ice cream cone ready in her hand. As soon as she was directly in front of the high school kid, she smashed her ice cream on his face. _

"_WHAT WAS THAT FOR BIT- hinamori-san?" the high school kid asked. Amu just cocked her head to the side, waiting patiently. Right now, I was right behind her and I could see that she had her outer character on. The high school boy was in a world of hurt and it looked like he knew that too._

"_Um, Hinamori-san, what are you doing here?" He asked. I was kind of jealous that a boy knew her, but it looked like she was pretty mad at him._

"_So I can't even go to the park with my boyfriend anymore?" She demanded. I smirked at him, but on the inside I felt like screaming and jumping in joy at the fact that she called me her boyfriend._

"_No! That wasn't what I meant at all! I just meant what you are doing here at this time." He said nervously. He looked behind him and noticed that his two friends had run away._

"_Doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are going to apologize to the little boy, and if I ever see you bullying anyone at all I will ruin you socially and my boyfriend will ruin you physically." I just stood behind her and smirked with my arms crossed. The high school boy nodded his head and gulped. She moved revealing the little boy. He was just standing there not knowing what to do. The high school boy kneeled down to his height._

"_I am so sorry for bullying you." He said through his teeth_

"_AND?" Amu demanded._

"_And taking your ice cream." He said looking at Amu. She just nodded and he sprinted out of there. Amu smiled at the little boy, and took his hand._

"_Come on; let's buy you another ice cream." _

"Second, she's just so adorable!"

_It was Amu's birthday and we had taken her to the water park to celebrate. As soon as we got there, everyone went their separate ways. Kukai and Utau went to the Ramen stand to compete like always, Kairi and Yaya went to the many candy stands, and Tadase and Lulu went to the changing rooms. Only Ikuto and Amu were left. _

"_What do you want to do?" Amu asked timidly._

"_Uh uh uh, it's your birthday, so you get to choose." I said with a smirk._

"_Um, ok, I want to go on that one." She said pointing behind me. It was a good sized one. Not the biggest, but not the kiddy ones. I smiled happily and nodded. This was the best part. _

"_Let's go change and then we'll meet back here." I suggested. At the word change, her eyes got wide and her face turned a bright red. Crap, she looked adorable like this. Amu nodded and quickly left. I smirked in excitement. I had bribed Utau earlier to make Amu get a bikini and I was really looking forward to seeing her in it. _

_I went to the men's changing room and hurriedly changed into my trunks. I left my shirt off because I would have to take it off anyway. I practically ran to our meeting spot. Amu was already there standing nervously, but then I slowed down when I noticed she was talking to someone. That someone happens to be a boy who was clearly trying to pick her up. I was angry. I was livid. She was looking around nervously and then she spotted me. Her eyes widened and I could see that she wanted me to go over there. I walked over there and tapped the man on the shoulder. I was almost a head taller than him, and he had to look up to see my face. _

"_Can I help you?" he asked clearly annoyed that I had stopped him from talking to a pretty girl._

"_Actually yes, I want to talk to my _girlfriend_, but you're in the way." I responded with a smirk._

"_There is no way in hell that you're her boyfriend." He said with a sneer._

"_IKUTO-KOI!" Amu screamed. She ran around the guy that was flirting with her and jumped in my arms. I smirked happily and pressed my lips to hers. We continued our make-out session till the guy left._

"_Sorry Ikuto, but that guy was really creeping me out." She said._

"_Don't worry, I enjoyed every second of it." I smirked. She blushed furiously, and her blushed darkened when she got a good look at me. I was shirtless, and the six pack that I worked extremely hard on just for her was showing clearly. When I got a good look at her, even my cheeks became a little red. She was sooo sexy in that bikini. The bikini was midnight blue except for places where there were strawberries. My mouth hung open and it was clear that she was extremely embarrassed._

"_STOP STARING AT ME!" She yelled. Amu had her signature pout and her cheeks made tomatoes jealous. _

"And thir-"I started to say.

"OK man! Jeez I get it. She's perfect in every way." Kai said

"Yeah pretty much." I answered. It was true. Nobody is more perfect than my Amu-koi.

"Let's go man, gotta get back to practice." I went back with Kai, but my mind wasn't on my violin playing, i was thinking of all the amazing times Amu and I spent together.

When practice was finally over, I was driving to Tiffany's to get the ring. It took me two hours to find the perfect ring for my Amu when I finally found it. It was had a big midnight blue gem in the middle with pretty little yellow, pink, green, and blue diamonds surrounding it. It was perfect for us.

When I went back home, Amu was on the couch going through one of our old photo albums. My food was already on the table, set and heated up. I sighed and silently walked behind her to cover her eyes.

"I know it's you Ikuto." She said.

"Dang it! Every time!" Amu just giggled.

"I set your food out for you." She said softly. I smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. I went over to the table and quickly scarfed down my food while Amu went upstairs to get ready for bed. She was used to me coming home late because my father always wanted me to stay back and help clean up. I ran up the stairs to find her putting her old clothes in the dirty clothes hamper. I looked at her and smiled happily as I unbuttoned my shirt. She smiled back and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. I pulled on her hand and turned her to face me. I dipped her low and pressed my lips to hers. Oh gods how much I loved her. She meant the world to me.

"I love you so much." I whispered.

"I love you too." she replied with giggle. I took a deep breath, and swiftly got down on one knee. I pulled the box out of my pocket and gently opened it.

"Amu Hinamori, I have loved you ever since I was seventeen and you were twelve. You claimed my heart with you kindness, you cuteness, and your willingness to always do the right thing no matter what. I know I can't live without you and I am hoping that the feeling is mutual." I started. Amu had her hand to her mouth and tears were in her eyes.

"I love you so much. Will you marry me?" I asked the big question holding my breath.

"OH OMY GOD! Yes! A hundred times yes!" Amu answered excitedly. I was so overjoyed. She said yes! She was going to Amu Tsukiyomi. Everything had finally paid off.

"Well?" Amu asked.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Do I have to put the ring on myself?" she demanded in a playful tone.

"OH!" I said. I felt so clumsy, but I was giddy with excitement. I slipped the ring on her finger, and it looked amazing.

**Sanjana: so, what did you think?**

**Ikuto: I can't believe I'm saying this, but this was actually a good story.**

**Amu: yeah it was good, but it was really sad because you had already finished four pages of it and then you accidently somehow deleted all of it, so you had to start all over.**

**Sanjana: yeah I literally started crying**. **I locked myself in the bathroom for thirty minutes and refused to come out.**

**Ikuto: But it was good that it got deleted because the second copy was better than the first.**

**Sanjana: thanks Ikuto. I can't believe it but you and Amu are actually getting along. **

**Amu: *rolls eyes* I'm only getting along with him because I don't want to ruin this one-shot. **

**Ikuto: Oh come on, you know you love me. **

**Amu: I guess, according to this story I do. **

**Sanjana: I'm so happy! This is almost eight pages and probably will be. Almost double of what I usually write. **

**Amu: I'm so proud of you Sanjana**

**Ikuto: Me too. If you review, you get a virtual chocolate chip cookie and a smexy hug from me.**


End file.
